Octane (TF2017)
Octane from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Octane is considered vile, even by Decepticon standards. This triple changing bully is a cheat, a liar, and a coward who thinks only of himself and can't be trusted any further than Megatron can throw Devastator. The only reason that this inveterate thief is allowed to continue functioning is that he has an uncanny ability to locate stores of fuel for his fellow Decepticons, and is usually able to spin a fairly convincing excuse for why he was unable to assist them in their latest battle. As annoying and frustrating as he may be to work with, most of his allies will grudgingly admit that he does perform his job as a fuel transport quite well—if he could just get over his annoying habit of making them beg for every drop. History Main Timeline Octane was one of the Decepticons the great Sky Lynx flew rings around during the Autobot/Decepticon war. |Spacehikers| Arc 2 Octane was one of the many Decepticons left on Cybertron after Megatron's departure. Along with several others, Octane worked for the tyrant Straxus in the giant fortress known as Darkmount. He was regarded as one of Cybertron's Ten Deadliest Killers, with soldiers like Macabre wanting to be seen as his equal, and considered a key target in Operation: Volcano. Octane narrowly avoided an ambush that would have led to his demise during said operation; upon their deployment, the Decepticons were called away by Megatron, at the time unaware of the happenings on Cybertron. |Target: 2005| When both Optimus Prime and Megatron were accidentally transported back to Cybertron, Octane attended a meeting where the Decepticon leaders discussed their efforts to turn the Autobot army against the Prime. Megatron's ploy to convince the Autobot rank and file that Optimus was a Decepticon spy in disguise met with failure, and Megatron shoved Octane out of his way in frustration as he headed out to deal with matters himself. |Under Fire| Optimus wound up joining forces with the Wreckers to attack a Decepticon fuel store, and upon encountering them Octane ran away screaming — this was the first sign that his rep might have been a tad inflated. He reported on the battle to Straxus, greatly over-exaggerating his own role in the battle. A short while later, Octane bore witness to Straxus attempting to take-over Megatron's body. The mind-swap was only partial successful, leaving both Decepticons' minds jumbled inside Megatron, though Octane was led to believe that Straxus was in full control. Ratbat informed him otherwise, and ordered him to send the now deranged Megatron back to Earth via Space Bridge. In doing so, they prevented Megatron from klling them all, as he was battling Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime at the time, using volatile anti-matter to overpower his foes. |Resurrection| Arc 3 Octane and his fellow Triple Changers were sent to Earth by Ratbat to investigate the loss of his priceless cargo en-route to the organic world. Upon making contact with the crashed ship, they discovered the reason it was lost: a Scraplet infection. Accidentally getting himself infected by the deadly disease, Octane began to slowly waste away. The Autobots Blaster and Goldbug came upon the site as well, and the Decepticons reveled at the chance at some destructive fun before their demise. Though Goldbug escaped, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and Octane cornered Blaster, |Crater Critters| taking him prisoner. Though the Triple Changers called upon Ratbat to find a cure for their infection, Ratbat decided to instead cut his losses and sent over the Throttlebots to eliminate all those afflicted with canisters of acid. Lucky for the Decepticons, Blaster's friends found the cure for Scraplets before this could come to pass: water. Upon learning this, Blaster, who had himself gotten infected during his battle with his captors, instructed Goldbug to let them all perish instead. He refused to be instrumental in allowing a Decepticon to live, even if it meant his own death. Goldbug's hand was forced against Blaster's wishes when thousands of Scraplets combined into a monster, and the Triple Changers were the only ones present with enough firepower to destroy it. All those within the crater were doused with water, and the Decepticons made short work of the remaining Scraplets. They then absconded, hauling off Ratbat's cargo. |The Cure| After delivering the cargo to its intended destination, the Triple Changers linked up with Shockwave's Decepticons on Earth. |Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom| Later, Octane was among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Octane turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Octane soon fell under Ratbat's command. Following Ratbat's orders, Octane and the rest of the Decepticons launched a major offensive against the Autobots when the latter were all gathered on Earth's moon, making them an easy and efficient target. The Decepticons were driven back when Grimlock and Blaster, then squabbling over leadership of the Autobots, managed to put aside their differences long enough to rally the Autobots into a counterattack. |Totaled| The Decepticons relocated to the Arctic, only to be apparently found by an enemy force. Octane and the others scrambled out to meet their visitors, finding not the Autobots as they had anticipated, but rather another group of Decepticons led by Scorponok. Through subtle manipulations, Starscream managed to pit both groups against one another, culminating in a giant brawl between them. During this Decepticon civil war, Octane blasted Rippersnapper point-blank in the face! Meanwhile, Starscream snuck off to take control of the legendary Underbase while the others were busy with their infighting. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Octane is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 After Unicron took control of the Decepticons through Cyclonus and Scourge in the year 2008, he prompted their forces to launch an all-out attack on the Autobots' strongholds. Both sides tore into each other, nearly evenly matched, resulting in many casualties. Octane soared overhead in his plane mode during the conflict, raining down fire onto the enemy bellow. Once Unicron, on planet Junkion at the time, met defeat against Rodimus Prime, the Decepticons cut their attack short and fled from the front lines. |The Legacy of Unicron| Trivia *Beau Weaver reprises his role as Octane. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Octane and Skywarp replace Breakdown (for continuity purposes) and Razorclaw in Sky Lynx's flashback in Spacehikers! *Octane didn't appear in Enemy Action! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Triple Changers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons